


Sunshine and Babe

by asurora_san



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Fluff, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi, chef
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurora_san/pseuds/asurora_san
Summary: Ignis gets a long-awaited day off and Prompto is excited to finally have some time with him.





	Sunshine and Babe

**Author's Note:**

> My first FFXV write! Inspired by many... :)

“Aw, come on babe! Let me drive! Pleeeeaaase?” The little blonde cutie begged and pouted. 

“No, Prompto, your attention span is too short. I’d much prefer to get us around safely and keep us alive, thank you” Ignis indexed the bridge of his spectacles before lowering his voice, “and don’t call me babe”, his tone stern, he reached to open the car door, “at least not in public.” Prompto clasped his hands over his mouth, blushing and eyes wide. 

“Oops. Heheh...” Prompto got in the passenger seat. “Hey, can we take the scenic route? I wanna take some pictures!” Ignis sighed. 

“We have groceries in the back, or have you forgotten that already?” Ignis started the engine. Prompto pouted again and sat back, arms folded. Ignis sighed yet again. He released the handbrake and shifted gears, then patted Prompto's thigh. “Come now, darling, don’t sulk. I’ll make one of your favourites today.” Ignis pulled loose Prompto’s hand and kissed the back of it before placing it on his own thigh and stepping the gas. Prompto didn’t pull away. He waited till they were clear of the carpark and on the quiet stretch of the road. 

“I’m sorry...” he said meekly, head bowed. 

“Hmm? For what?” Ignis kept his eyes on the road, one hand on the wheel, one hand holding Prompto’s hand on his thigh. 

“It’s just... It’s a nice sunny day, you finally get some free time, and you chose to spend it with me, and...and... I-I thought we could go do something nice...? Something special...?” it almost sounded like he was on the verge of tears and Ignis felt a pang in his chest. He gave Prompto’s hand a squeeze and let out a sigh. 

“No, you’re right, I should be the one to apologise. And of course I’d choose to spend it with you. But our fridge is just about bare and I don’t know when I’ll have time again to get groceries so we needed to stock up.” Ignis felt bad but couldn’t help needing to explain himself. “It’s year end and there’s much work to close off...” Prompto softly whimpered out a little sigh, head still bowed. He knew how important the work was for Ignis, “...I’m sorry, darling. I promise we’ll go somewhere next time, okay?” they were reaching home and Ignis returned both hands to the wheel to make a turn. 

“Okay...” Prompto squeezed Ignis' thigh and slid his hand back to himself, interlocking his fingers between his legs. Ignis noticed that finger-lock and felt another pang in his chest. He knew quite well he had not been able to keep many of these promises to Prompto and it was eating him up inside, as sure he was it did Prompto too. 

They pulled into their driveway and got out to unload the groceries. Ignis went to open the front door.

“Kweh!” chirped the call of an excited little yellow chocochick that had scampered up to them, followed by another little black chocochick. They both hopped and ran circles round Prompto’s feet. 

“Hey there little fellas! We’re back!” he scooped up the yellow one in a hug and nuzzle before it hopped into the back seat of the car. It was hard to stay glum with these chicks around. “Haha! You know it, don’tcha? We got some yummy veggies for you too!” Prompto reached to gather the grocery bags with the yellow chocochick perched at the top of one of the bags. 

Ignis lifted several grocery bags out from the boot and headed into the house, the little black chocochick following at his heels. 

The boot and backseat were so full they had to do a second round to bring everything in.

"Ooff! Where's Gladio when you need him!" Prompto huffed as he finally brought in the last few bags of groceries.

"You're doing just fine, darling" Ignis chuckled, "Thank you."

~*~ 

Ignis began sorting everything on the kitchen island counter, between what he wanted to cook for that evening, and passing to Prompto the rest for the fridge. They had a massive fridge for just the two of them in the house. Noctis and Gladio loved coming over for a bite though...perhaps that was why food cleared out so fast. And of course, Ignis loved cooking for everyone. He was glad they liked his cooking! It seemed he had quietly taken it upon himself to make sure everyone had decent balanced meals at least sometimes, what with Gladio's love for cup noodles and Noct's aversion to vegetables. But today, it would be just him and Prompto. He smiled to himself at the thought of a long-awaited quiet meal with his dear Sunshine. _‘Just the two of us'_ , he thought to himself and began humming as he sorted. Prompto stopped dead and stared, mouth agape. 

“Hm? You all right, Prompto...?” Ignis noticed the stare. 

“Were you...humming???” blue eyes scrutinised. 

“Hm? Yes, I suppose I was.” He smirked, now realising. 

“Who are you, and what have you done with Iggy!?” Prompto gave an exaggerated shocked look. 

“My lips are sealed”, he laughed to himself. Prompto scoffed. He pouted his lips and hands on his hips, making a silly angry face at Ignis, and Ignis reached to squeeze Prompto's cheeks and pecked his pouty lips. "Silly." They both started chuckling and Prompto goes to clear away the empty grocery bags. All the unpacking and sorting was done and Ignis tied on his apron. 

“I’ll begin dinner preparations” Ignis called out as he whipped out his favourite kitchen knife and set down the cutting board. 

“Kweh!” came a call at Ignis' feet. It was the little black one. It stared up at him, head tilted. 

“Mh? Are you hungry now?” Ignis lined up the assortment of lush, fresh vegetables on the counter. “I don’t want to spoil your dinner...” he looked at it sideways and it continued to stare up at him. “Ah well, one won’t hurt...” Ignis broke off a spinach leaf and dangled it above the chick's head. 

“Kweh!!” it hopped and flapped up to get it, then happily swallowed. Ignis smiled one-sidedly and picking up the knife again, began chopping, dicing and slicing. 

Prompto came over, carrying the yellow chick, scooped up the black one; now he had a chick in each arm, and leaned against the counter next to Ignis. 

“Kweh! Kweh!!” called the yellow one. Ignis broke off another spinach leaf and fed the yellow chick. 

“Aw, they get pre-dinner treats!? What about me??” Prompto grinned, stretching his neck out, leaning his chin on Ignis’ shoulder, looking up at him with those precious blue eyes. 

Ignis, in the middle of dicing a carrot, popped a cube in Prompto’s mouth and pecked the freckled nose. Prompto seemed contented with that, pecked back at Ignis’ cheek and crunched away on his carrot cube. 

“Now, you two, let’s not disturb the chef! Mr Good Lookin' is cookin'!” Prompto carried the two chocochicks out of the kitchen. 

Ignis let out a sigh, a happy one. _'They're adorable...'_ Smiling to himself, he could hear the chicks’ excited chirping and Prompto laughing in the living room. 

~*~ 

“Heh, things sure are convenient these days” Ignis said to himself as he cut the pastry out of a ready-made pastry sheet, and lined a pie dish. He had a large mixing bowl with beaten eggs, colourfully speckled with various ingredients. 

As he poured the eggy mixture into the pie dish, Prompto returned, hair a mess - clearly the work of the chocochicks. 

“Ooooh! Are we having a quickie?!” he peered over Ignis’ shoulder, eyes sparkling with excited. Ignis snorted. 

“How many times... It’s quiche, darling, say-spell it ‘k-e-e-s-h’, if you will” Ignis scooped down the remaining bits. Prompto skipped to open the oven door. 

“Right! And you know I love yours!” beamed Prompto, almost bouncing on his heels. 

“So it seems, and I’m glad you do” Smiled Ignis. “Would you set the table for us, please. I’ll be making some soup to go with the quiche.” Ignis returned to the stove. 

“Sure thing babe! Oooooh boy, qui- ..uh...k-ee...eeesh! I’m getting hungry just thinking about it!” Then Prompto suddenly gasps. “Erh! ...Oh wait, we’re at home, it’s okay to call you ‘babe’ now, right? It’s just us...” 

Ignis chuckles, stirring the pot, pushes his glasses up his nose bridge. 

“Yes, sunshine, it’s fine...”. 

Prompto’s freckles tinge rose and he hums and bobs about as he sets the dinner table. 

= Scene cuts to a time before = 

“Hey Ignis, can I call you ‘babe’? Like how you sometimes call me ‘darling’...a-and ‘sunshine’...?” Prompto innocently asked, thoughts still afloat as he leaned over the kitchen island. Ignis, preparing chocobo vege-snacks on the other counter, stopped and half turned around to look at Prompto, trying to ascertain whether it was a joke or not. Prompto looked genuinely curious and sincere. 

“Wha- that’s an unusual request...” he blushed a little and pushed up his glasses. “But... why ‘babe’...? I hardly see how it...fits”. 

“Well, I couldn’t think of anything else...aaaannnnd... I wanted to call you something only I can!”, chirped Prompto, eyes hopeful. 

“Well, I'm quite certain no one else is going to call me ‘babe’...” Ignis said quietly. He was still a little stunned at the suggestion. He could not fathom how Prompto’s mind worked sometimes. 

“Egggg-zactly!" he winked and finger-gunned Ignis. "Then it’s settled! Awesome, babe!” and an excited Prompto bounced away after two scampering chocochicks. 

“Wha-?? ... Ugh...” Ignis sighed, seemingly resigned to it. 

“Kweh!” flapped the black chick. 

“Come on, babe, they’re waiting for you! Heheh” Prompto called over. Ignis sighed again. 

“On my way” he called back, grabbed the vege-snacks and headed out to the backyard, “just... don’t call me that in public, all right, Prompto?”. Prompto nodded as Ignis sat down on the grass beside him, the yellow chick was in Prompto’s lap. The black chocochick immediately hopped into Ignis’ lap. 

“Kweh!!” the black chick flapped up and picked Ignis’ glasses off his nose and scurried away. 

“H-hey! Ugh, not again!” Ignis groaned and reached after the chick who scampered further away, hopping and flapping, as though taunting Ignis to come and get it. 

Prompto was all laughs and the yellow chick chased after the black. 

They spent the afternoon chasing the chicks around the yard trying to get Ignis’ glasses back. 

= Scene returns to present day, back in the kitchen = 

The dinner table set, the quiche baked golden, and the soup hot, delicious aromas filled the air... 

“Mmm smells so good, babe! I can’t wait!” Prompto watched eagerly as Ignis sets the quiche and soup on the table. “Oooh! Are those for the chicks??” Prompto noticed two smaller dishes of what looked like a colourful vege-mix. 

“Yes, would you mind those, please?” Ignis started cutting the quiche and placed a large slice in Prompto’s plate. 

“Sure! Hey-hey chickies! Here you go, dinner is served! Chef Ignis’ chocochick special!” Prompto placed the two bowls on the floor and the two chicks were a flurry of feathers as they sprinted over. “It’s good yeah?” Prompto watched them peck away and he stroked their soft feathers gently. 

“Come now, wash your hands and let’s settle down. Time for us to eat.” Ignis was waiting at the sink for Prompto. He scoffed, “You’ve got dirt all over your fingers...” and proceeded to scrub gently with a soft brush, under the running water. Ignis’ touch was tender and careful, and Prompto warmed to the closeness. He pecked Ignis’ cheek and rested his head on his shoulder. Ignis didn’t seem to mind. 

“Haa... You’re the best, babe.” Prompto took delight in Ignis spoiling him. 

“Only for you, Sunshine” Ignis smiled softly as he dried Prompto’s hands, then suddenly slipped an arm around and pulled Prompto in for a kiss...a long, tender, sensuous kiss, with a bit of tongue teasing. Prompto was taken by surprise but quickly wrapped his arms round Ignis’ shoulders for a warm hug and breathed in his scent, returning the kiss. 

Ignis hugged tighter, both arms around Prompto now. He never knew how much he missed the feel of that slender body, that comforting hug, and those soft lips. His sunshine... The kiss intensified... ... ... only to be quickly broken by the growling of a stomach – Prompto’s. 

“Oops. Spoiled the moment” Prompto chuckled, “you smell delicious”. Ignis smiled and pushed up his glasses. He got carried away too, if only a little... 

“It’s all right, dinner awaits. Let us, before it gets cold.” One more peck on the lips and, holding hands, they head to the dinner table. 

~*~ 

It was splendid.

**Author's Note:**

> wondering if i should continue this fic....


End file.
